empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Saint Korin
Saint Korin is the oldest of the Six Cities of Essenon. It is located on the east coast of the continent between the Plainslands and the Great Scar. This location has made it an important trading port and a very wealthy city. Saint Korin is the only one of the Six Cities to never join the Empire, and its citizenry are proud of it. '''Saint Korin (Metropolis): '''Conventional-Republic; AL CG; 150,000 gp limit; Assets 600,000,000; Population 80,000; Mixed (human 59%, gnome 6%, half-elf 11%, elf 4%, dakyaer elf 3%, dwarf 4%, orc 2%, half-orc 7%, other 4%). Life in Saint Korin Saint Korin's citizens are generally a happy, prosperous people. Because of the monies raised by trade, taxation is light compared to many places. They are proud of their ancient city, of its beauty and tradition of freedom and independence. The government rules with a light hand here, and due to the people electing their own representatives they have little resentment towards their government. The city itself is quite beautiful. After the severe depopulation during the Dark Empire, the city council carefully controlled the rebuilding efforts. Parks are numerous, and the streets are wide and open. Many buildings are hundreds of years old. The architecture is light and airy without the staid solidity of the Empire. The city has a very high employment rate. There is activity all year in Saint Korin, so there are always jobs to be done. Saint Korin has been called the City of Festivals. With the amount of cultures represented, something is celebrated nearly every week. History Saint Korin was originally founded approximately 3000 BE. The original name of the city has been lost to history. The original founders were a seafaring people who found a fantastic harbor and built a base of operations. Over the next thousand years a combination of trade and outright piracy would bring great wealth to the city. The Golden Empire was at its height at this time, and approximately 2000 years ago a disgraced elven prince would conquer the city. The powerful magics that he wielded drove armies before him. An adventuring woman named Korin led a rebellion against him. During the final battle he was winning until she destroyed his staff. The resulting explosion killed both of them. Between her heroic self sacrifice and the following that she had already inspired, after her death she ascended to join the Gods Above. She became Korin, Goddess of Freedom, and the city was renamed Saint Korin in her honor. Saint Korin was the first city of Essenon to be attacked by Tan'jhin as he built his Dark Empire. During this time many citizens fled the opressive regime for the Pirate Islands. Worship of Korin continued throughout the centuries although banned by Tan'jhin's rule. Saint Korin was a hotbed of resistance throughout the dark times, and suffered more than most as a result. When Tan'jhin was destroyed for the first time in 142 BE, Saint Korin slowly begins to rebuild. With no remaining nobility, they choose a republican government. Both Zanad and Linfeld would attempt to conquer it, but Saint Korin would never be conquered again after what they had suffered under Tan'jhin's rule. With their location, once trade began to flourish again Saint Korin became very rich. Much of the trade between the Empire and the eastern realms passes through Saint Korin. The city is once again a major player upon Corylak. Populace Saint Korin is probably the most culturally diverse city upon Corylak. Because the source of Saint Korin's wealth is trade, they are a very cosmopolitan people. While prejudice and racial tensions do exist, they are lower here than in most places. Humans are the most common. The are culturally diverse as well. Nomads from the Plainslands rub shoulders with nobility from the Pirate Islands and merchants from all of Essenon. The natives tend towards Chaotic Good. They are helpful and friendly, but with a definite mercantile streak. Half-elves are the next largest population. Saint Korin has the largest population of half-elves on Essenon due to being fairly close to the Great Green as well as being accepting of everyone. Here they are judged on their own merits and can fully integrate into society. Half-orcs are next for much the same reason as half-elves. Saint Korin sits at the edge of the Plainslands, and half-orcs unable to integrate into either human or orc society often end up in the city. They face less prejudice than in many places, and can reach the highest levels of society. Dwarves and gnomes have enclaves in the city, mostly for trading purposes. Dakyaer elves are more common here than anywhere outside of the Great Scar. Some are exiles, while others did not like the regimented nature of Dakyaer life. There are a few elves and orcs living in the city. They tend to be outcasts of one sort or another. Saint Korin seems far more populous than it actually is due to a large number of visitors. Many come for trade of course, but there is also a significant tourist trade. The mild climate and beauty of the city draws many to visit. Location Saint Korin lies between the Plainslands and the Great Scar at the mouth of the Essena River on the eastern coast of Essenon. The location at the mouth of the river gives the city access to the interior of the continent, and being so near the major political powers gives them access to a wide variety of goods. Weather is mild in Saint Korin. It is in the subtropical zone, and the sheltered harbor shields the city from most sea storms. There are considerably more rainstorms in the winter than the summer, but neither drought nor flooding are typically severe. Trade Trade and shipping are the primary business of Saint Korin. Cattle from the Plainslands, rare spices from the east, textiles from the Great Green, glasswork from the Dakyaer-all of it goes through Saint Korin before heading up the Essena River to the Empire. The central location of the city has been its greatest resource as it facilitates trade between the great empires of Essenon. Saint Korin has one of the finest shipyards in Essenon. They build sturdy yet fast sailing ships primarily for transporting goods. Saint Korin ships are the most common ships in the Eastern Ocean or the Essena Sea. Saint Korin is surrounded by groves of orange trees. Citrus fruits are one of the major exports. Plainsmen herd their cattle to Saint Korin's slaughterhouses, and large amounts of beef are sold as well. Finally, Saint Korin;s fishing fleet is legendary. The primary imports to the city are lumber and grain. These mostly come from the Empire. A final source of income for the city is a growing tourist trade. The climate of the area and beauty of the city lead to many visitors. This is also why the government works so diligently to deter crime. Government Saint Korin is a republic. It consists of two branches-the legislative and executive. Legislative The legislature of Saint Korin has two houses. The House of Guilds consists of representatives of all of the legally recognized guilds. Each guild has one representative, so theoretically no guild has more legislative power than any other. The House of Citizens is a body elected by the people. Each city district has one representative for every thousand citizens. Representatives serve a single three year term, and the Houses meet at least once a week. New laws can be introduced in either House but must be passed by both. Traditionally, civil law and civic improvements are the province of the House of Citizens, while criminal and trade law are the province of the House of Guilds. Executive The executive consists of the City Council. There are eight members. They are elected by the legislature-half by each House. They serve two year terms but can be reelected. Every year half of the Council is elected. The Council is in session five days a week. It runs the day-to-day activities of the city, selects judges, and acts as the highest court when needed. The Council commands the militia and the city watch as well. Religion Most of the human citizens worship Korin, and many others revere her. Saint Korin has a large temple district, however, as officially all religions are welcome as long as they do not disrupt the city. Notable NPCs City Council Aram Falstan (CG female human cleric 12) High Priestess of Korin Eric Ashton (LG male half-elf expert 10) Master of Shipwrights Aeliss Sarathan (CG female elf druid 12) Master Grower of the Groves Cam Gorthin (NG male human expert 11) Master of Butchers Lobo (CG male orc fighter 12/expert 3) Owner of Lobo's Tavern Harris Trent (LG male human warrior 9) Retired Head of the City Watch Johann Avend (LN male half-elf expert 12) Master of Barristers Graham Khorstrom (NG male half-orc barbarian 8) Retired adventurer Guildmasters Herac Daran (LG female dwarf warblade 12) Master of Adventurers Anton Barand (LE male human wizard 5/master specialist 10/archmage 2) Master of Wizards Other NPCs Feryll Rassall (NG female elf druid 7) Cohort of Aeliss Sarathan